


True Love's Kiss

by teekuppi (posket)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posket/pseuds/teekuppi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb wakes up pocket-sized next to Kimi one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 18th 2014 on [tumblr](http://fayealsa.tumblr.com/post/83086446284/lmao-one-day-seb-wakes-up-next-to-kimi-and-hes) (with prompt)

One day, Seb wakes up pocket-sized. Kimi stares at him under the covers in their bed and pokes him just to see if he’s real, and naked Seb tumbles backwards into his normal-sized clothes. 

“Kimi!” he yelps.

Kimi laughs and waits till Seb untangles himself before pushing him over again. Seb curses him to hell and back.

“What happened to you?” Kimi asks.

“I don’t know, I woke up this way!” Seb straightens with a huff. “What did you do to me!”

His voice sounds normal. Kimi thinks if he’d become smaller, he should’ve sounded squeaky as well.

“Maybe it’s an optical illusion and you’re actually normal-sized,” Kimi muses.

“I’m not normal-sized!” Seb says shrilly, looking down at himself with dismay. “Change me back!”

Kimi considers that. “I can take you to breakfast?” He scoops Seb up in his hand and Seb kicks his fingers all the way to the kitchen.

 

 

Kimi takes Seb to a toy shop to buy him clothes.

“You’re not buying me a dress.”

“No, I’m not wearing that bonnet.”

“NO FRILLY FAIRY COSTUMES, KIMI!”

Kimi laughs and laughs and laughs whilst Seb clings to his earlobe and holds onto his makeshift clothes—tissues which Kimi has wrapped around him. “Put me down on the shelf,” Seb snaps, pinching Kimi’s ear.

“Ow,” Kimi says, but does as Seb asks. 

 

 

“There’s a race this weekend.”

“I know, dammit.”

Mini-Seb is foul-tempered when watching Kimi’s new favourite movie, Thumbelina.

“You’re not going to be able to drive your car.”

“I know _._ " 

"You won’t be able to reach the pedals. Or the steering wheel.”

“I know that, you idiot!” Seb throws popcorn at him.

Kimi grins and lets it bounce harmlessly off his face. ”So what are you going to do?”

“How should I know?” Seb growls, “Why don’t you tell me??”

They both fall silent at that, and Seb looks down. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do,” he finally admits, and he seems smaller all of a sudden, dressed in his tiny black trousers and white dress shirt. Seb wanted a pair of jeans but at this size, the denim had been far too stiff, chafing at his skin.

“Maybe we could get a doctor to look at you,” Kimi suggests.

Seb glares at him instantly. “Yeah, because this is a textbook medical condition.” 

“Maybe it is," Kimi replies, trying to cheer him up. "You never know.”

“Shut up, Kimi.” Seb throws himself backwards on the sofa and stays like that, staring emptily up at the ceiling.

Kimi peers over him after a minute. “Do you want to get drunk?” 

Seb shuts his eyes. “Fuck. Yes please.”

 

 

Kimi drops Seb into a glass of vodka because he thinks it would be funny.

It is.

“Fuck you,” Seb splutters, splashing as he hangs onto the glass rim, “Kimi, I could’ve drowned!”

“I’m making the best of what I have,” Kimi deadpans.

Seb’s face falls. “Thanks a lot.” He pouts and wraps his arms around his knees in the vodka. “I’m freezing.”

“Then start swimming.” Kimi pours himself another glass, so Seb swims. Kimi watches him for a while.

“I don’t mean that you’re small and useless,” he explains abruptly. “I mean that you won’t be like this forever so I’m trying not to miss any opportunities.”

Seb stops paddling around the glass to pointedly remark, “So you tried to drown me.”

“I’ve always wondered what it’d be like to take a bath in vodka,” Kimi replies thoughtfully.

Seb sits up at that. “It’s heaven,” he declares.

Kimi grins. “Do you feel better now?”

Seb pouts again. “No.”

“A toast, then.” Kimi clinks his glass against Seb’s. “To your rapid upwards growth.”

“Amen,” Seb says dryly, and dunks his head underwater to take a giant gulp of vodka. 

“But not sideways growth,” Kimi adds with a smirk.

Seb resurfaces, scowling. “Are you calling me fat?”

Kimi makes an ‘oops’ face and tops up Seb’s glass a little more.

 

 

“Maybe you should kiss me,” Seb says when he’s zonked on vodka and nearly asleep. “Maybe that will break the spell. True love’s kiss…” He nearly nods off into his vodka bath.

Kimi isn’t nearly as far gone. He scoops Seb up before he might actually drown himself and holds him against his chest like he’s made of glass, letting him hear the double-thump of his heart. “Would it help if we did?” he asks, because even if it doesn’t work, he knows Seb likes kissing; he hopes Seb likes kissing him more than anybody else he’s kissed before.  _But i_ _t might not be true love_ , he doesn’t say.

“I don’t know…” Seb looks up at him with a strange expression and Kimi swallows, not daring to spell out the obvious—assuming that this situation can even be solved like that.

Seb looks down again. “Well, it’s worth a try.”

He hauls himself upwards with Kimi’s help and the air between them goes very still. Seb doesn’t seem to notice though, wrinkling his nose when he reaches Kimi’s mouth. ”Your breath stinks.”

Kimi relaxes a little, relieved. “You stink,” he returns, smiling at Seb gently. He brings Seb closer and waits for him to make the first move. Seb presses their lips together after a long, drawn-out, fragile moment, holding the kiss there for several seconds, his eyes closed and brow furrowed in prayer. Kimi silently does the same, only stopping when Seb finally draws back with a sigh.

“There.” He pats Kimi’s cheek. “All done.”

They wait. Seb stares down at himself, his hands curled into fists.

Nothing happens.

“Maybe it takes time,” Seb says at length, his voice wavering.

“Yeah.” Kimi sets him down on his stomach and Seb tiredly curls up right there, rising and falling with Kimi’s breaths. He pillows his head with one hand.

“I guess if this doesn’t work,” he murmurs as his eyelids droop, “I guess… maybe…" 

He falls asleep before he can finish and Kimi never gets to find out what he was going to say. But maybe that’s for the better.

Some time later he falls asleep as well.

 

 

There’s a heavy weight across his lap when he comes to, followed by a gasp and much shaking. “Kimi, Kimi, wake up!”

Kimi cracks one eye open and is confronted with a bleary-eyed, normal-sized and naked Seb.

Completely naked.

Kimi smirks. “Good morning.” 

"Kimi, I’m back to normal!” Seb tackles him. “Kimi, look!”

“You’re naked,” Kimi says.

Seb stops hugging him to whack his arm. “I’m  _normal-sized_!”

“And naked.” Kimi directs his eyes lower and Seb flushes.

“Well if that’s all you care about—”

“I love you,” Kimi says for the first time, startling himself and Seb. But he’s not scared to say it anymore because Seb is normal-sized again and it’s so bizarre, there can’t be any other reason for why he is.

 _True love_. Kimi kisses him and Seb makes a needy little noise into his mouth and drapes his arms over Kimi’s shoulders, letting Kimi rotate them and push him to the sofa. They’re smiling when they break apart for air.

Seb pulls Kimi’s head to his chest, right over his heart. “I love you too.” 

 

 


End file.
